Sirius?
by tATu-Black
Summary: I've updated! Two more chapters added. Set in Order of the Phoenix, Sirius finds Hermione on his doorstep, after she has a nightmare and rushes to check on him.
1. Living through you

Sirius?  
  
Warning: This contains spoilers for the book, so don't read on if you've either not finished reading, or are less than half way through. Not to mention that it's a bit sick. Disclaimer: Don't own a thing you recognise. I just borrowed Sirius and Hermione for a while. I'll put them back, promise. Oh and I nicked an extract from the book. Rating: You tell me, probably R. Suicide, Violence, Language, and mabye shagging.Wouldn't want this to really happen, but the plot (if you can call it that) just popped into my highly demented brain. Set: During the fifth book, haven't finished reading, (don't ask). Summary: After Hermione told Harry and Ron that she thought Sirius was trying to live through them, she has a nightmare in which Sirius trys to hurt himself, she goes to check on him and.  
  
Chapter 1- Living through you  
  
"I was just wondering," Hermione said, her voice stronger now, "whether we're doing the right thing, starting this Defence Against the Dark Arts group."  
"What?" said Harry and Ron together.  
"Hermione, it was your idea in the first place!" said Ron indignanly.  
"I know," said Hermione, twisting her fingers together. "But after talking to Snuffles."  
"But he's all for it," said Harry.  
"Yes," siad Hermione, staring at the window again. "Yes, that's what made me think mabye it wasn't wasn't a good idea after all."  
Peeves floated about over them on his stomach, peeshooter at the ready, automaticaly all three of them lifted their bags to cover their heads until he ahd passed.  
"Let's get this straight," said Harry angrily, as they put their bags back on the floor, "Sirius agrees with us, so you don't think we should do it anymore?"  
Hermione looked tense and rather miserable. Now staring at her own hands, she said, "Do you honestly trust his judgment?"  
"Yes I do!" said Harry at once. "He's always given us great advise!"  
It was a few momnets before Hermione spoke again, and it sounded as though she was choosing her words very carefully.  
"You don't think has become. sort of.recklace.since he's been coped up in Grimmauld Place? You don't think he's been.kind of.living through us?"  
"What d'you mean, 'living through us'?" Harry retorted.  
"I mean. well, I think he'd love to be forming secret Defence societies right under the nose of someone from the ministry. I think he's really frustrated at how little he can do from where he is. so I think that he's keen to egg us on."  
(end of extract)  
  
Later that evening, Hermione had decided to have an early night, and crept up the stairs, as to not draw attention to herself. Harry and Ron were being off with her, and she didn't want to get into antother argument. After getting ready for bed, she crawled under the covers, glad to be warm again, and very soon, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Hermione was walking down a hall which was oddly familiar, on the right wall was what looked like a picture, but it was covered by long, heavy curtains so she couldn't tell. She carried on, and started to walk up the stairs, slowly, not wanting to make a noise. After a while, she was at the top of the house, facing a door. She reached for the handle, but found that it was locked. "Alohomora."  
The lock on the door clicked, and Hermione tried again this time with more success.  
Hermione opened the door and walked in, closing the door quietly behind her.  
But then stopped dead at what she saw by the bed.  
Sirius Black, was sitting with his head resting on the edge of the bed, holding a razor. And he seemed to be talking to himself.  
"No use.can't help any.whats the point.useless." His voice was low, and it had an air of hopelessness to it, like he had given up on everything.  
Hermione mananged to come out of her frozen position.  
"Sirius?" She said croakily.  
"Need to get out.need to.need to escape.let me out.can't go out."  
"Sirius?" Hermione said louder.  
"It's all my fault.Harry.everybody.none of this would have happened.stupid.shouldn't have changed..James.Lily.I killed them.I KILLED THEM!"  
And then, to Hermione's shick, Sirius started crying. It also seemed that he had yet to notice Hermione was there.  
Hermione walked slowly over to where Sirius was. Gosd he looked awful. His face was extremly stubbly, there was dark marks under his eyes from lack of sleep, he was very pale, and the tears were almost black with dirt.  
Hermione crouched down beside him, and cautiously put her arm around him.  
It seemed that for the first time, he realised she was there, as he leaned his head on her shoulder, breathing heavily. The arm Hermione had put around Sirius' shoulders was joined by her other arm, as she pulled him into a hug. He rapped his arms around her, and again to her surprise, pulled her into his lap. They stayed like that for quite a while, Sirius' talking had stopped, and soon he stopped crying.  
Hermione decided now was the time to say something, "It wasn't your fault."  
Sirius stiffened slightly at this, he brought his head up off Hermione's shoulder so that he was looking down on Hermione, "Yes it was," he croaked out.  
"No it wasn't, nobody knew what Peter was up to, none of this is your fault, the only one who's to blame is Peter." Hermione said.  
Sirius remained silent, Hermione, seeing that he was still not convinced, snuggled closer to him, and said, "Do you seriously think that if I thought any of this was your fault, I would be cuddled up in your lap? Do you think I would have stopped you." Hermione trailed off, her gaze falling on the razor blade.  
Sirius saw what she was looking at and quickly said, "its not what it looks like."  
"Not what it looks like? If you weren't going to hurt yourself, what were you going to do, shave you legs?" Hermione asked trying but failing to keep a strait face at the idea of Sirius sitting on the floor, shaving his legs.  
Sirius laughed, laughed properly, which he hadn't done since Harry hasd left. Well, there was nothing to laugh at.  
But then Hermione abruptly stopped laughing. The whole atmosphere changed. Hermione didn't know why, it just, it just didin't feel right. It felt as though the whole room had became cold, a dark cloud had decended, waiting to pour doom down on the people below.  
Sirius had pulled her into another hug, and whispered, "thank you."  
Hermione hugged back, and was to busy thinking about Sirius, to notice his hand slip inside her robes. She also didn't notice when he took her wand form her inside pocket.  
"Bye." Sirius whispered to Hermione, raising her own wand at her.  
"Sirius, what are you-"  
"Rictusemtra a Pranisca"  
Hermione was thrown back, her back, not hitting the back bedroom wall as she had expected, but hitting the hallway wall with a crash. Her insides felt like jelly. As she had passed through the wall, she had felt as though she was going to die. She had heard what sounded like wind blowing through the house, blowing through her, chilling her to the bone. Hermione slipped down the wall, landing in a heap at the floor.  
But she bolted upright, her insides coming back as a ten tone weight. The razor. What if he.?  
God no.  
Hermione threw herself at the door, yanking the handle down, but to no avail. She tried every spell she could think of, but she couldn't get in. Hermione froze when she heard the sound of something hitting the carpet.  
Blood.  
"NO!" Hermione screamed, throughing herself at the door, even though she knew it was no use.  
"Nononononono," Hermione whispered, falling on her knees on the floor.  
The door suddenly crumbled, and Hermione looked up, but soon wished she hadn't.  
Sirius was slouched against the bed, the razor had dropped from his hands, and was lying, covered in blood on the blood soaked carpet beside him.  
He'd cut his wrists, blood was still pouring from the cuts.  
Hermione got up. Mabye he was still alive.  
She went to go through the door, but was thrown back.  
The blood was starting to come slower now, not as much. He was-  
Dead.  
The barrior seemed to shatter, as if it were glass. Hermione ran over to Sirius, and crouched down beside him, she checked his pulse, mabye she was wrong mabye he wasn't-  
No pulse.  
Hermione burst into to tears.  
Harry, what would he do now-  
"Sirius." 


	2. Don't ask me

Chapter 2 /Don't ask me./  
  
(A.N. For a disclaimer, see the first chapter, oh and please REVIEW! Oh and if anyone wants to beta-read.)Oh and words in between / are thoughts.  
Okay on with the story.  
  
Hermione bolted up right in bed, sweat pouring down her face, she nearly screamed, but stopped herself when she saw that the dormitory was now full. God what had.Oh yeah.Oh no.Sirius!  
Hermione's nightmare came rushing back to her, slapping her in the face. Sirius.Grimmuald Place.razor blade.thrown back.blood.couldn't stop him.no pulse.dead.all my fault.  
Hermione sat there in shock for several minutes, her dream playing back in her head. Why had she dreamt that? Why would she dream about Sirius killing himself, he would never. He had been rather depressed, cooped up in Grimmuald Place, not being able to help much, desperately wanting to get out and do something, and not being able to. Hermione remembered what she had said earlier, "You don't think he's trying to live through us do you?"  
Maybe he had gotten tired of living th-  
/Why in God's name are thinking like it really happened? It was just a dream, just a really weird dream/  
/But, it wasn't as if it was impossible, he has been really miserable, what if he just got tired of it all-/  
/What do you think that dream was? A prophetical vision? Are you psychic now?/  
/Oh god, what if your right? What if he really is about to.? What if that dream was a warning?/  
Hermione quickly scrambled out of bed, changed quickly into some clothes and grabbed her wand of the nightstand.  
/What in god name are you doing?/  
/I'm taking your advise, I'm going to Grimmuald place-/  
/YOUR WHAT? Are you insane? I never told you to, wait your going to go to Grimmuald Place?/  
/Yes I'm going to Grimmuald place and-/  
/And how exactly are you going to get there?/  
/I'm going to go by portkey and-/  
/Your going to go by portkey? You're going to go by illegal portkey? You've still got that thing?/  
/Yes I have, what if there was an emergency and Harry needed to get to Grimmuald place?/  
/How is an illegal portkey going to help Harry, if he doesn't even know about it?/  
/I'd tell him./  
/And if you weren't around?/  
/Oh will you shut up, I'm going and that's that./  
Hermione walked out of the dormitory, and crept down the stairs to the common room, which was thankfully empty.  
/And what exactly do you plan to do when you get there? Go up to Sirius, in the middle of the night might I add, and say "Hello, I just came to check you weren't slitting your wrists"?/  
/Oh don't be silly/  
And before anything else could be thought, Hermione had touched the portkey (which was an old sock).  
Hermione felt the familiar jolt, and was soon standing in front of Grimmuald place. Hermione took a step forwards, and rang the doorbell.  
A few seconds later, Hermione heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
/Why didn't I bring Harry or Ron?/  
/Don't ask me/ 


	3. So I can do what Hermione?

Chapter 3  
  
A.N. Thank you ever so much for your reviews! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Sorry I'm a bit high any way: Oh wait a minute, thanks for the reviews, and thanks to Vela-Chan for being my first reviewer.  
  
Disclaimer: see first chapter. Okay here's the next chapter:  
  
~Sirius' POV~  
  
Sirius Black was sitting on his old bed, his back resting on the headboard. He had a cigarette in one hand, a bottle of Fire-Whiskey in the other. He'd been sitting like this for several hours now, thinking, only moving to take a sip of whiskey or a puff on his cigarette. So by now he was rather pissed. He'd been thinking about James and Remus, Hogwarts and Lily. And Peter. That Rat.  
/Bastard/  
Well of course, this little trip down memory lane wasn't really helping to improve Sirius' mood. He was now even more depressed and guilty than he had been to begin with.  
Sirius took another sip from the now half empty bottle of Whiskey. It burned, but not as much as the guilt did. Fortunately, Sirius was brought out of his reverie by the doorbell.  
/Doorbell?/  
Oh doorbell. Sirius put the bottle down on the bed-side-table, and got up off the bed. He on his way to the door he put his cigarette out, leaving it in the ashtray.  
Sirius made his way down the flights of stairs until he was on the ground floor again.  
/Finally, someone to keep me company/  
/Yeah, but I bet they won't stay long/  
/Piss off/  
Sirius reached the door, unlocked it, and opened the door.  
/Hermione?/  
Hermione was standing on his doorstep, looking rather nervous.  
"Hermione?" Sirius said, echoing his thoughts.  
  
~Hermione's POV (for a little while)~  
  
Hermione looked up at him. He was stubbly, but other than that, he looked nothing like-  
The image of Sirius dead on the floor came floating back into Hermione's mind, and she let out, quite accidentally, a little whimper.  
"Erm.Hi.Sirius.I came to see you." Hermione said lamely, shifting from foot to foot.  
"Right.come in." Sirius said, standing aside so that she could come through the door.  
/What the hell am I going to say?/  
/Don't ask me, this was your stupid idea in the first place/  
/Ha-/  
"Nothing has happened to Harry has it?" Sirius asked, a concerned and worried look weaving its way onto his face.  
"No, nothing like that, I just." Hermione trailed off, looking up at him, which was quite a stretch, seeing as how he was about 6'3, and she was only 5'2.  
Sirius looked right back at her, haunted brown eyes searching hers.  
They stayed like that for a few seconds, before: "You were.uh.saying?" Sirius said, seemingly coming back to earth.  
  
~Sirius POV~  
  
Sirius looked into Hermione's dark chocolate eyes.  
/Hope she's okay./  
/More the point, why's she here?/  
Sirius quickly said, "You were.uh.saying?"  
"Oh yes, well I.um.I don't really know." Hermione paused. She had to say more than that. "Well you see, I had this dream, and.well.I was rather worried." Hermione finished.  
/Huh?/  
/She had a dream dick head. God were you listening, or were you too busy being a pervert?/  
/I was not being a-/  
Sirius stopped, realising that he needed to respond before Hermione thought him too insane.  
"A dream about what?" Sirius asked, genuinely curious as to why she had turned up here in the middle of the night. Not that he wasn't glad of the company.  
/Slightly strange company but./  
/But at least its in a skirt?/  
/W-/  
"Why don't we go down to the kitchen?" Sirius asked while Hermione was thinking of how to reply.  
"'K," said Hermione, following Sirius closely down the dark steps that led to the kitchen.  
Sirius opened the door into the windowless basement kitchen, and they walked inside.  
"I'll make some tea," Sirius said, going over to the kitchen counter.  
"Sugar?"  
"Yeah please."  
Sirius brought to mugs of tea over, and sat down beside Hermione. Sirius turned his chair slightly towards Hermione, and she did the same.  
"So, about this dream?" Sirius said, as he lifted up his mug.  
"Well I had this dream, about.well.um.you." Hermione said, looking down into her untouched mug of steaming hot tea.  
"About me?" Asked Sirius, raising his head to look at her, but then returned to nursing his tea.  
"Yeah, I um came up to your room," Hermione said, but instantly regretted it.  
Sirius head shot up. He looked at her, locking her eyes with his. He had a slightly scandalized expression on his face. But it didn't look genuine.  
/She came up to my-/  
/Hehe, this is getting good, Hermione's been having sha-/  
/Oh shut up, maybe its not how it sound-/  
/Yeah, but you want her to have been shagging you, don't you?/  
"I mean I came up to your room and I found you, well, rather upset." Hermione said, quickly.  
"Upset?" Sirius asked.  
"Er.yeah, anyway you were in a bit of a state, some er stuff happened, and er, well, um, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." Hermione said, looking back down at her now not-so-warm tea. She quickly drank a mouth full.  
"Stuff?"  
"Yeah um, you were talking to yourself, and you had.a.a.you had.well.a.um.razor blade." Hermione stammered quietly, hoping that Sirius wouldn't hear.  
But he did.  
/Razor blade? Razor blade?/  
/She thinks you would-/  
"What happened?"  
"Well you sort of, well you started crying, and I hugged you and stuff-  
/Oooo and stuff?/  
/Oh shut up/  
-And you stopped, but then you did this spell that threw me backwards through the wall, which felt really weird, god it was horrible and then." Hermione trailed off, tears welling up in her eyes. She dropped her head down so that Sirius couldn't see.  
"And then?" Sirius asked, as he reached foward, lifting up her chin so that their eyes met.  
"And then.and then you." Hermione burst into tears.  
Sirius leaned forward and rapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap.  
  
~Hermione's POV (for a little while)~  
  
/What the hell?/  
Sirius had just pulled Hermione into his lap, to her surprise. Then Hermione remembered her dream. Sirius had done the same sort of thing then. God, what if. Hermione cried harder, burying her face in his shoulder.  
Sirius rapped his arms around her, one hand smoothing down her hair.  
  
/God he's warm/  
/Mhm./  
/Hay, I didn't mean it like that/  
/Oh yes you did, in his lap twice in one night, well done/  
/Uh-/  
"Hermione?" Sirius whispered. Hermione could feel his breath against her cheek. Warm breath. Hay wait a minute, whiskey breath?  
/He's been drinking?/  
/Ooo his pissed, how exciting/  
"Yes Sirius?" Hermione said, still sniffling, but thankfully not crying still.  
"Do you want to tell me what happened next?" Sirius asked gently, pushing her back slightly so that he could see her face.  
"Er." Did she?  
"Er okay." Hermione said. Again to Hermione's surprise, he didn't push her off his lap. His arms were still rapped tightly around her, so that she couldn't have moved if she had wanted to.  
/Not that I want to be sitting in Sirius' lap./  
/Liar. Of course you do, like I said, twice in one night, he must like you/  
/Shut up about the lap will you?/  
/N-/  
"I tried to get back in, but I couldn't. Then I heard blood hit the carpet and I knew you had." Hermione broke off, tears welling up in her eyes again.  
"God.I.Do you think that I would.?" Sirius asked, slightly shocked.  
"No." That wasn't true, she did think he might, or she wouldn't have come over here. Sirius was obviously thinking along the same lines, as he said, "Though you must do, or you wouldn't have come out here."  
"No, I, well, I wasn't sure, I needed to check. I'd never forgiven have myself if something had happened to you, If I hadn't come here-"  
"No, the point is, there's some part of you that thinks I'd kill meself." Sirius said, pushing her back into her chair.  
  
~Sirius POV~  
  
Sirius pushed Hermione roughly back into her chair.  
/She actually thinks that I would do that? She thinks that I would leave Harry? How can she thi-/  
Hermione stood up, angry. The tears that were in her eyes had gone.  
  
"No. That is not true. The only thing that made me come is that I care about you, and I didn't understand why I would dream about you killing yourself. I didn't understand what would make me dream something like that, so I thought that I was seeing what was going to happen. I didn't believe it, but I had to check. I had to make sure nothing had happened to you." Hermione said, her voice rising in anger.  
/She cares about me?/  
/Yep, well, this should make things easier-/  
/Shut up you pervert-/  
"Well maybe I'll not bother next time, maybe I'll just risk letting you die, leaving Harry with no-"  
"I would never leave Harry on his own." Sirius growled, standing up to, which made her look up at him.  
Hermione didn't say anything. She knew he wouldn't leave Harry, but it just slipped out.  
/How dare she? How dare she say something like that? I would never leave Harry-/  
Hermione looked up into Sirius' eyes, which were flashing in anger, which caused the anger to bubble violently in her stomach.  
"Yeah well it's not my fault that your cooped up here is it? It's not my fault you can't do anything for the Order, is it? Maybe, if you didn't let yourself get so miserable or depressed, you'd have more company, maybe if you didn't drink so much-"  
"Fine. Maybe we should lock you up here with Kreacher, and I'll go back to Hogwarts. Lets see how you feel, not being able to speak to James- " Sirius stopped immediately after he realised what he had said. Guilt flooded his eyes and he looked down.  
/Shit/  
/Shit indeed/  
Hermione stood there, shocked. James? James?  
"I knew it, you think of Harry as James, and that's the problem. He's not James, and he never will be. Harry may look like him, and he may sometimes remind you of him, but James is dead. And Harry can't replace him. And you've got to realise that." Hermione stated, her hands coming to rest on her hips.  
"I know James is dead. I know Harry can't ever replace him, no one can ever replace James." Sirius said, almost shouting to begin with, but had quietened almost to a whisper by the end.  
Hermione looked down at her feet. She shouldn't have said that.  
Sirius moved away, walking over to the door leading into the pantry. Hermione sat down, but got straight back up again when she saw Sirius come out of the pantry carrying several cans of cider.  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, seemingly affronted by the alcohol.  
"Getting pissed," Sirius said simply, sitting down in a seat at the opposite side of the table and opening a can with a pop.  
"You can't drink in the middle of a.a." Hermione said, trailing off, trying to decide what exactly they were in the middle of.  
"An argument? No offence but I'd rather drink." Said Sirius, taking a swig from his cider, looking up briefly at Hermione, his eyes dark and unreadable.  
"Well," Hermione cast around for something to say, and then she remembered the whiskey on his breath, "Don't you think you've had enough to drink?"  
"No," said Sirius, carrying on drinking.  
"Want a can?" Sirius asked, shoving a can towards her.  
"Oh no, your not getting me drunk so you can." Hermione stopped as Sirius chair scraped the ground as he got up. He walked towards her, coming around the table. He was a couple of steps a way from her when he said,  
"So I can do what Hermione?"  
/Fuck you?/ 


	4. You said something about a drink?

Chapter 4- "You said something about a drink?"  
  
A.N. Thank you ever so much for all the reviews! I really, really appreciate it. Sorry it took me so long to update, My Dad's in hospital, my Mum's driving me insane and my best friend probably thinks I'm dead because I haven't written to her for so long. AHHHHH! Er, sorry anyway the next update will be up on Thursday or Friday 13th/14th. Sorry this is so short but I've got to have a shower and then, oh bloody hell whatever, I'll try and shut up now. Okay. Shutting up.  
  
Disclaimer: Better do another one: No, I am not the (wonderful)(she got downgraded from supreme ruler of the universe after to killing ::cries:: Sirius) J.K.Rowling, I am not making any money, I just borrowed the characters. Happy?  
  
"So I can do what Hermione?"  
/Fuck you?/  
  
~Hermione's POV~  
  
Hermione backed up against the side of the table.  
Sirius was now so close she could feel his breath on her face, what was he doing?  
Hermione didn't say anything.  
"Well?" Sirius said, grinning slightly.  
/Nice teeth, must've found a toothbrush/  
/Oh, so your coming round to my way of thinking now are you?/  
/No I notice these things, my parents are dentists/  
/Right/  
"Er." What am I meant to say?  
/Tell him you don't want to get drunk because you think he's a pe-/  
"I.I don't know," Hermione stammered, trying to push the table back a little.  
"Uh huh,"  
Sirius put his hands on her hips, and lifted her up onto the kitchen table.  
"Sirius what are y-"  
Sirius leant down and kissed her.  
/OhMyGod/  
/Yes!/  
/YES! I mean.uh./  
/I knew it! I knew it! M mm he's good/  
/Uh huh/  
Sirius pulled back grinning, unlike Hermione, he wasn't out of breath. He reached passed her and picked up the can he had previously offered her, and opened it.  
"So, do you feel like a drink now?" Sirius asked.  
/Huh?/  
/What the hell?/  
/We were kissing and now all of a sudden he wants me to have a drink?/  
/Yeah well do what he wants, drink'd be good, help you loosen up/  
/Me? I am you/  
"Come on, one drink won't hurt," Sirius said, pushing himself against her slightly.  
"Okay. Wait, no I am not-"  
"What's the problem? Why can't we just sit down and have a drink?" Sirius asked, looking slightly annoyed. The hand that had still been resting on her hip slid down, lightly touching her leg, then returned to his side. Hermione shivered.  
"Cold? I could warm you up." Sirius whispered huskily, moving in closer again.  
Hermione looked up at Sirius, as he leaned down to kiss her again. She then shook her head as if shaking something off and said, "Sirius your drunk." As she tried to push him away.  
"Well yeah, and soon you will be too." Sirius said offering her the can again.  
/Why is he so desperate to get me drunk?/  
/Because he wants to get you into to bed, and so do I, Jesus Hermione, just lighten up a bit/  
/You didn't even want to come here in the first place, how come you are so set on me staying now?/  
/Well you dragged me here, I might as well get something out of it/  
/Well your not going to-/  
Hermione realised she needed to answer before Sirius thought she had gone into a coma.  
"No I won't Sirius, I'm not getting drunk, and neither are you." Hermione said, and she slid of the table, then finding herself in a rather awkward situation with Sirius. She was pressed up against him. And he was hard. Very-  
/Very, very-/  
/Very,very-/  
/OK, this is silly. He's hard. Everyone get the picture?!/  
/Er, Hermione, are you sure you haven't been at the bottle yourself?/  
/No I-/  
/Hadn't you better concentrate on the matter at hand, or the matter that soon will be at hand?!/  
/Ew, I, ugh, you pervert, I most certainly am not going to be-/  
"I thought I already was drunk Hermione?" Sirius asked, grinning down at her, he put the can down on the kitchen table behind them, then leant down and-  
"You said something about a drink?" Hermione asked, her voice unusually high.  
  
A.N. Sorry it's so short, I'm writing the next one at the moment, and I'll do a proper thanks to the reviews next chapter. 


	5. Fancy some ice cream?

Chapter 5 - "Fancy some ice cream?"  
  
First of all I'd like to say thanks to all the people who reviewed, (this may take a while) hehe.  
  
Vela-chan - Thank you very so much for being my first reviewer. Sorry it was confusing. Yeah I have conversations with myself to. Glad it's not just me. And thanks for continuing to review.  
o0 Nymphad0ry 0o - Thank you ever so much! Sorry it took me so long to update. And don't worry, things'll defiantly be heating up more very soon.  
Danelle - Thankyou! Thankyou!  
Padfootsgurl4eva - Thanks for the reviews. I agree that this shouldn't really be happening, but at least he has the excuse for being drunk. I think.  
LiLBlondeBrat - Hope this is longer.  
Kate - Updated.  
Elfgirl - Thank You!  
Yuki - Thanks.  
Jazzy1 - Hehe, hope you like, and thanks.  
HopelessBlonde - I know, more cliff-hangers to come.  
Padfoots girl - Ta.  
The Sweetest Things - Yeah sorry about the thoughts. The layout didn't come out quite right, so it's abit strange. The first thought is Hermione's 'good' side. The second thought is her 'evil' horny one! Thanks for reviewing.  
Crack head - Thank you ever so much! I'm glad you found it funny, I tried. Thanks!  
Chika - Ta.  
RnRForever - Continued.  
DMH - Thanks. Glad you liked it.  
Ember16 - Written.  
LastOneDizzy - HeHe, hope you like.  
Jason - Thank you very much. I hope you like the rest.  
Em - Thank you very much, yeah the layout went a bit funny with the speech, wouldn't print out the dots. Don't worry about Sirius.  
Allison Potter - Ta.  
J - Yeah weird I know, Thanks.  
LILMAXIE - Glad you liked. Thanks.  
  
Well Thanks again to everyone, please keep reviewing. Hope I didn't miss anyone, let me know if I did!  
Disclaimer: Not making any money. Am NOT J.K.Rowling. However brilliant she is, If I had been her, I would not have ::crys:: killed Sirius off. Though I hear she cried at the time so that's something. Anyway I'm straying, the point is It all belongs to here, I just borrowed the characters so that they could get laid. Hope you enjoy reading about it.  
  
On with the story.  
  
~Sirius' POV~ (finally)  
  
Sirius grinned down at here, again, and stepped back slightly. He sat back down in his original chair beside Hermione and passed her the drink.  
/Finally/  
/Mmhm/  
Sirius watched her sit down slowly in her seat, where she hesitantly picked up her can of cider.  
She took a small sip, and choked slightly.  
"This isn't cider, it's.it's.something else. Certainly not cider. Petrol maybe." Hermione said raspily, (is that a word?) wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.  
"Wizarding cider, quite a bit stronger than the muggle stuff." Sirius said, smiling slightly, and then added, "You been drinking?"  
"Er, well I've had some at parties back in the muggle world. I didn't think that this would be any different.  
/Maybe she shouldn-/  
/Oh don't be daft. She's not used to it so it'll get her drunk faster. And the faster you can get her into bed the better/  
/She's fifteen for christs sake, what the hell would Harry do if-/  
/What are you going to do? Video tape it and show it to him? He's not going to know, and I very much doubt that Hermione will tell him. What would she say, "Morning Harry, I've just been shagging your Godfather, will you pass the toast?"/  
/Well I suppose./  
/You suppose nothing. You know/  
"You'll soon get used to it. Try a bit more." Sirius said, smiling encouragingly.  
"Well, alright then." Hermione said, and then raised the can for another sip, not wanting to return to the previous situation.  
  
~Hermione's POV~ (very briefly)  
  
/Liar/  
  
~Sirius' POV~  
  
Sirius was right; she did soon get used to the taste, and was handling the alcohol very well, much to Sirius annoyance.  
/She's handling it well/  
/Pity/  
/Yeah/  
/What? I thought you thought this was wrong?/  
/I and you? We're the same bloody people, I must be drunker than I thought/ Hermione may not have been drunk, but the cider had helped her loosen up a bit.  
"I'm sorry you're here by yourself, Harry really misses you, y'know. And with everything happening at Hogwarts, he wishes he was here with you." Hermione said, now half way through the can.  
"You think so?" Sirius asked, happy that Harry would like to be there with him, but also sorry for the fact that he was miserable at Hogwarts.  
/Poor Harry/  
/Yeah, poor Harry, you still wish he were expelled, don't you? You still wish he'd came back here to live with you/  
/Of course I don't. I'm glad he got off-/  
/Hehe/  
/Ugh, you pervert/  
(A.N. Am I the only one who thought that he Fred, George and Ginny singing: HE GOT OFF! HE GOT OFF! HE GOT OFF! Funny and (a bit) pervy? Okay just me then.)  
"I know so. He really cares about you. And so do we." Hermione said smiling and leaning forward slightly to touch his arm.  
"Do you?" Sirius asked.  
  
~Hermione's POV~  
  
"Do you?" Sirius asked, no trace of an ulterior motive present. No mischievous grin, no sparkling eyes, well not for that reason anyway. If Sirius eyes were shining, it was with tears not perverseness.  
"Of course we do. We all do, Harry especially. He loves you." Hermione said gently, her hand still resting on his arm.  
"Thank you." Sirius whispered croakily.  
"Hasn't he ever told you?" Hermione asked, slightly surprised.  
"No." Sirius said, bringing his eyes back up to meet hers.  
"Well he does, honestly, you two ought to talk more. Do you love him?" Hermione asked meeting his eyes.  
(A.N. Not love like that, love in a godfather/father way).  
"Well, I, uh, yeah, Yes I do." Sirius said finally, looking down, looking slightly guilty. (Not for that reason)  
"Have you told him?" Hermione asked.  
"Er.No I haven't yet ." Sirius said, still looking down.  
"Honestly. Well you should." Hermione said, withdrawing her arm and leaning back in her chair.  
/Why? Why don't they just-/  
/Because it's not the sort of thing men normally just come out and tell each other, it takes a lot to-/  
/Isn't there being a war on putting both of their lives in extreme danger reason enough? With everything their both having to go through, you'd have thought that they might have said something/  
/You don't know they haven't, you just know they haven't come outright and said I love you. And with everything going on, that may have had the opposite affect, when would they have had the opportunity to sit down and talk properly? They should have, but they didn't. It's not something you just blurt out Hermione, even in these circumstances./  
/-/  
"Yeah I guess," Sirius said, he sounded so depressed. It was hard to believe that they had been snogging only a quarter of an hour before.  
"I suppose you'll be wanting to go soon," Sirius half asked, half said looking up at her, sadness.  
"If you want me to, but if you want, I can stay longer."Hermione said uncertainly.  
/Maybe I should just go, what if he tries to-/  
/Hermione look at him, are you going to leave him like that/  
/Yeah I know but-/  
/I'm NOT saying this to get you into bed with him, though feel free to. Have you forgotten why you are here? You thought Sirius might hurt himself, so you came here to check on him. He was fine, but then when he actually needs you, and not in a fuck related way, you abandon him. What the hell is the matter with you?/  
/Staying/  
/Good/  
/Right/  
"You don't have too, how are you planning to get back to-"  
"I'm not going back, at least not yet, we'll think about that in the morning," Hermione said cutting Sirius off. She smiled at his shocked expression. "If that's okay with you..."  
"Yeah, of course it is," Sirius grinned at her, got up and hugged her. She kissed him on the cheek and he said into her hair, "Fancy some ice cream?"  
  
(A.N. Sorry there's not been any more action, but next chapter I promise that there will. The next chapter being up later tonight or tomorrow, so there's not long to wait. Please review, and I hope you like this, I'm not to sure if I do.but it's growing on me.)  
Anyway, bye for now,  
~tATu_Black  
Sirius Black "Because the Brightest Stars Never Die" 


	6. Have you seen?

Sirius?  
  
A.N. Yes I am really updating, please don't faint or anything. Everyone who read the a.n. which I have since taken down will know I haven't updated because my Dad, who I was very close too died last year. But I sorta got back into writing, and I had an idea for the next chapter. It's funny I've managed to get rid of writers and drawing block in the last day or two. Mabye it's the lemsip. Anyway, if anyone's interested I've started a SB/NT story called Saturday Morning if anyone's interested, no reviews yet (maybe it's just crappy and no one wants to say) Oh and:  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY, AND THANKYOU FOR ALL THE SUPORT. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT.  
  
Anyway, I'll stop rambling now, before I forget what I was going to write.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, so not JK Rowling, do you really think she's be writing about a 15-year-old schoolgirl and a 36-year-old man getting off? (Well that would be better than running around killing a certain schoolboy's only family off. :::cough:::) You get my point.  
  
Chapter 6 - "Have you seen-"   
  
Previously on 'Sirius?'  
  
"Fancy some ice-cream?" Whispered Sirius into Hermione's hair.   
  
/Hermione's POV/  
  
Sirius pulled back slightly, but still had his arms around Hermione.   
  
/I'd rather have you/  
  
"I'd rather have you," Hermione whispered, barely audible, but Sirius heard her.  
  
A look of horror descended on her face as she realised she had said that aloud.  
  
/You! You made me say that! AHHH! I hate you!/  
  
/Me! Little old me. Never./  
  
"Would you know?" Said Sirius quietly, a grin appearing on his face. A very, very sexy grin. Oh dear.  
  
/Wow/  
  
/yeah. I… Ooh/  
  
Sirius pulled Hermione to him and leant down and kissed her, gently at first, but gradualy building in intensity.  
  
/Heaven./  
  
/yeah/  
  
Hermione kissed back, and after a few seconds, Sirius ran his tongue over her bottom lip. And-  
  
/You have to go to bed with him, you just have to. I have needs as well you know!/  
  
/yeah./  
  
/Hermione dear, are you home?/  
  
/yeah./  
  
/Look, as nice as having Sirius' tongue in your mouth is, could you please bring yourself back down to reality for one teeny second?/  
  
/Okay/  
  
/You there?/  
  
/Yes/  
  
/Okay. Do you want to sleep with Sirius?/  
  
/Yes/  
  
/Good enough for me/  
  
Sirius pulled away and looked down at her again.  
  
/Sirius' POV/  
  
/So. You've got your perfect opportunity. She's said she wants you.   
  
Why the HELL have you stopped?/  
  
/What if she's just drunk, wakes up tomorrow and screams bloody murder and runs off to Dumbledor?/  
  
/You have a lot of time to think about this haven't you?/  
  
/Well duh./  
  
/Anyway. You're a guy, you don't care. And anyway, you need to get back on the horse or girl- whatever after Azkaban. And no, the hooker and the homeless girl don't count/  
  
/Hey! I thought we agreed never to mention that again/  
  
/Yeah well. So are you getting back on?/  
  
/Yep/  
  
/Ok, back to the snogging/  
  
Sirius leaned back down to kiss her, and Hermione slid her arms around his neck. He lifted her up back onto the edge of the kitchen table. He kissed her, deeper than before, his hands going up to tangle in her hair.   
  
Sirius broke the kiss and Hermione whimpered faintly, then Sirius moved himself so that he was standing between her legs. He kissed her again, and then moved down to her neck, kissing and then nipping just hard enough to leave a faint mark. He then moved down to her collar bone, leaving a trail of kisses and then coming back up to kiss her on the mouth. His hands moved down from her hair and came to rest on her waist then higher and then-  
  
Bang.  
  
Sirius froze. His hands up Hermione's shirt, mouth hovering over hers. One of her hands was on his back, the other tangled in his hair.  
  
/Well your screwed/  
  
/Bugger/  
  
Sirius heard steps in the hallway, and finally pulled away, a panic stricken look coming to rest on his face.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked, still sitting on the table.   
  
"Er. Hide in the pantry." He said moving back a little to let her off the table.   
  
"Are you sure?" Asked Hermione, getting down off of the table nevertheless.  
  
"Got any better ideas?" Sirius asked impatiently. The answer was obviously no, as Hermione walked around the table and heard Sirius mutter "Of all the times."  
  
She was almost at the pantry door when-  
  
The door flew open-  
  
"Sirius, Have you seen-!" 


	7. Yes Professor

Sirius?  
  
A.N. Two chapters in one day! (If I get this finished). It's really annoying, I posted chapter6, and lay out got all fucked up so that it was impossible to read, so I edited it and reposted. If the lay out is still all run in then let me know if I haven't checked, and I'll have another go at sorting it out. Sorry there's not been any, (to put it bluntly) Shagging yet, but eventually…   
  
Anyway please review! And again (please, please, please) if any of you are interested, I've got another story up, 'Saturday Morning' and still no reviews. I know I'm impatient but please, even if it's just to tell me its crap! (Wow that sounded desperate) Anyway, on with the story…  
  
Oh wait a minute…  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I'm not J.K.Rowling (Last time I checked) and oooh did anyone see that Aileen Wournos (spell) documentary last night on channel4? Er sorry. Yes so not making any money. At all.   
  
Previously on 'Sirius?'  
  
… She was almost at the pantry door when-  
  
The door flew open-  
  
"Sirius, Have you seen-!"   
  
(dun dun dun)  
  
And now for the…  
  
FLASHBACK!!!!!!! (A.N. I'm cruel I know. Hehehe) (A.N.2. Don't skip ahead; my story'll look shitier)  
  
----------Flashback to 2 hours ago back at Hogwarts----------  
  
(This is a dream by the way)  
  
There was thick white smoke everywhere. It was sticky almost and stuck to her robes, making them dap and uncomfortable. She was 11 again. She felt something crunching underneath her feet. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was everywhere, she felt around and felt a tunnel wall. It was grimy and her hands came back covered in some disgusting green goo. She carried on walking, when she heard a deep silky voice calling her. It sounded familiar, comforting, but not quite. There was a rumbling coming from beneath her feet. There was no longer anything underfoot other than puddles. She stopped abruptly and the fog cleared and in front of her stood-  
  
Tom Riddle. She gasped  
  
Behind him was Harry, desperately trying to fight off the Basilisk, but he couldn't he slipped, it was coming for him and-  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
She looked back at Tom, he moved towards her.   
  
"Don't you see? Harry's going to die and it will be all your fault, just like him getting bitten was. I'll come back, and I'll be able to control you just as easily as before. Your weak, and you miss me. You miss having me all to yourself, having anyone pay attention to just you. I could do that Ginny, I could be with you fore-"  
  
Somewhere behind Tom Harry cried out, the basilisk had gotten hold of him, She went forward to help him, but Tom held her back. The he let go and pushed her and the place changed.   
  
She was in a field somewhere, it was nighttime, but it was light because there were burning houses all around. She looked about at her feet and screamed. All around her appeared dead bodies. Everyone she knew, green smoke coming off them in waves, looks of horror on their dead white faces. There was a hand on her shoulder. She turned around. Red eyes looked down at her. Voldemort's eyes.  
  
"You'll always be mine."  
  
"Forever." He hissed  
  
(End of dream)  
  
Ginny sat bolt upright in bed, sweat was pouring down her face, mixed in with confused tears. She looked around her, checking where she was. Hogwarts. Dorm.   
  
She quickly untangled herself from her sheets, and tiptoed to the door. She couldn't go back to sleep, she needed to speak to someone.   
  
She crept down the corridor and up a short flight of stairs up to the 5th years dormitory. She stopped at the door to check for voices, she didn't want to have to explain to Lavender what she was doing in their bedroom.   
  
It was all quiet so Ginny crept in and started for Hermione's bed. Which was empty. Her covers where hanging of the side of the bed, her nightclothes tossed on the pillow and her wand was gone from her bedside cabinet. No. Not to night. She couldn't be gone Ginny needed Hermione, now. She checked in the bathroom just in case, and down in the common room, to no avail. She then decided to check whether Harry and Ron were here. If they weren't, she was just going to have to wait till morning, as they'd probably be off on some adventure. But if they were… Where would Hermione just sneak off to by herself? And if they were in their beds, and awake, she would have to explain why she needed to speak to Hermione, which would be awful. She debated just going back to bed when she reached their door, but the floorboard creaked and the decision was made for her. She heard footsteps coming to the door; they must've been awake. Crap.  
  
"Who- Ginny?" Harry looked at her, looking both surprised and confused.   
  
"Er, Is Ron there?"  
  
"Yes, do want to speak to-"  
  
Ginny cut in, "Have you seen Hermione since she went to bed?"  
  
An hour later they were standing in Dumbledor's office. They had all gotten dressed and set out in the invisibility cloak, first checking the library, which was empty, to check if she was there, and then on to Dumbledors office.   
  
Professor Dumbledor was sitting at his desk, the 3 sitting opposite, in a deep blue dressing gown that had moving shooting stars on.   
  
"So you have no idea where Miss Granger could have gone?" He asked, stroking his beard, concern filling his blue eyes.   
  
"None what so ever. The only place we thought she may have gone to was the library, but…"  
  
"I see. Well I think a visit to Grimmuald place is in order." Said Dumbledor. He got up from his chair, and moved over to a curved sideboard to the far side of the room.   
  
"Why? Shouldn't we search the school or something?" Asked Ron.  
  
"No. Not yet. Could you please wait here and-"  
  
"Can't we come with you?" Asked Harry.  
  
Dumbledor hesitated. After a minute he waved them all over.   
  
"We're going to go by portkey, make sure your all touching some part of the plate."  
  
--------END OF FLASH BACK---------  
  
(A.N. I know that was crappy, but, hopefully the rest will be better.)  
  
-/Hermione's POV/-  
  
/shit/  
  
/I know that voice, that's-/  
  
"Professor? What are you doing here?" Asked Sirius, his voice sounded incredibly false.   
  
"Miss Granger has gone missing, and I-" Dumbledor's gaze stopped travelling around the room and fixed on Hermione. She turned on her heel.  
  
"Hermione?"   
  
Harry and Ron came down the stairs past Dumbledor.   
  
/Oh dear/  
  
/No this can't be happening, what the hell am I going to do?/  
  
"Hi Sirius."   
  
"Hi Harry."  
  
"What's Hermione doing here?" He asked.   
  
/No. No, please don't, please don't say, please-/  
  
"Yes, why is Miss Granger here?" Asked Dumbledor fixing Sirius with a very undumbledor like steely gaze.  
  
"Well you see professor, I…I…I transfigured a portkey, so that if anything ever happened, Harry could get back here if he needed too. And I…I accidentally-  
  
/some help here please/  
  
/uh, you accidentally touched it, uh you were looking for your wand, half a sleep, you know/  
  
-touched it, I was looking for my wand you see, and I was half asleep and I touched the portkey, and I ended up here." Hermione finished, trying to put on what she hoped was an innocent expression.   
  
"You do realise that-  
  
-/Sirius' POV/-  
  
/Well that was a lovely lecture/  
  
/At least he believed the story. And what if he hadn't and he had said something in front of Harry? My own Godson would think I was a pervert, who went around getting 15-/  
  
"And perhaps next time Miss Granger stumbles onto your doorstep, you could perhaps find the time to let me now." As Dumbledor said this, he looked over his half moon glasses at Sirius and raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
Harry and Ron had sat down during Dumbledor's required speech. Ron was looking disbelievingly at Hermione. And Harry was looking at Sirius. 


End file.
